The present invention relates to a sales shop system which realizes work tasks by using a plurality of information processing apparatuses located inside or outside a sales shop, and more specifically, to presentation of display content including merchandise information and advertising information appropriate for each customer.
Conventionally, systems that present merchandise information according to customers include a system described in patent document 1 (U.S. Pat. No. 6,477,521). Patent Document 1 describes a system in which information for identifying a customer is received, attribute information of the customer who is identified by the information is retrieved, and then merchandise information having customer conditions that satisfy the attribute information is output. With such a system, it is possible to rapidly provide merchandise information that matches customer needs.